Batman (The First Insurgent)
|} "Poison Ivy: ''It's time you realize the odds are stacked up against you, Batman. There's no stopping what's to come. " "'Batman: '''I think it's time you realize... I like those kind odds." 'Batman '''is a playable character from the game Injustice: The First Insurgent. He is classified as a gadget user and his home city, Gotham City is an arena in the game. Biography TBA Events in Injustice: The First Insurgent Batman is seen at the horrific attack in Metropolis, in which he decides to come down the sewers and investigate what had happened just before his very eyes. He runs into Wonder Woman, and there they both begin looking for the cause of the explosion. Batman soon discovers that Kirk Langstrom's Man-Bat serum has been implanted in the water stream underground by the bomb, which is confirmed by the sudden mutation of Superman. Batman and Wonder Woman escape the sewers, to which Batman concludes he has to go to Gotham to find Langstrom and create an Anti-Man Bat serum, or a cure. Batman heads into Gotham City with the Bat Jet, but soon runs into Deathstroke who sneaks onboard. Deathstroke announces to Batman that he'll get paid a large amount if he kills him, and so they battle. Batman loses the battle, but escapes severely injured. He blows up the Bat Jet and lands on a rooftop, where he calls for the assistance of his son, Robin, or Damian Wayne. After the battle between Robin and Clayface, Clayface poses as Batman and tricks him into luring him closer so he could inject Damian with the Man-Bat serum. In defense, Robin and "Batman" begin a fight, but Clayface soon loses as Robin realizes it was just another trick from Clayface. Robin comes to Batman's assistance, only realizing he needs it even more. Batman calls in the Batwing and takes the two to the Batcave on autopilot. During their stay, Alfred heals their injuries as he informs Robin he won't have much longer until the Man-Bat serum takes effect. Bruce hears an emergency broadcast on the radio and he is detirmined to go back out into Metropolis and fight Superman. Robin insists to come with him, but as it being unsafe with a rogue Kryptonian Man-Bat, Batman tells Robin to stay with Alfred until Robin doesn't take no and begins a fight father vs son. Powers/Abilities *Human strength at its peak *Intelligence at its peak *Gadgets such as batarangs and smoke bombs Intro/Outro '''INTRO: '''Bruce Wayne comes in with a Ferrari. He gets out of the car with a briefcase, smiling. A swarm of bats pass by him and when they dissappear, it shows Batman in his full suit as he gets into his fighting stance. '''OUTRO: '''Smoke is seen covering the scene. The camera pans into a sky view of Gotham City, then shows Batman gliding in the front. Gameplay Character Trait Batman has the ability to use his electric gloves for a limited time. Super Move Batman takes out his grapnel gun and the grapple latches onto the opponent. Half of it extends on to a bin of toxic waste, then the grapple relines, slamming the opponent and the toxic waste together. The explosion creates smoke, where the opponent looks around for Batman. He appears in the air, glide kicking the opponent to the ground. Costumes * Arkham Knight * The Dark Knight Trilogy * New 52 * Rebirth * Post-Convergence (1) * Post-Convergence (2) * Knightfall (Jean-Paul Valley) * Batman Beyond * Flashpoint * Batman: TAS Ending TBA Quotes Defense Wagers *"Make me laugh. I dare you..." ''-Clash with Joker *''"I'm certainly going to scare you." ''-Clash with Poison Ivy *''"I taught you those moves." ''-Clash with Nightwing Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Injustice: The First Insurgent